dragons and foxes
by ultra kurama
Summary: Naruto and his twin Hiro find an legend olderthan the Shodaime and Madara watch as they become what konoha wished for monsters. naruIno oc Ashura,Hashirama Naruto,Indra,Madara Oc.Elements from high school dxd
1. Chapter 1

In konoha, there's not one but two jinchuriki the Kyubii no kitsune and the Reibii no doraggon.

And those two jinchuriki are twins Naruto and Hiro Uzumaki and they are 6 years old right now they re running away from a mob

(Hiro has purple eyes and has red hair in the same spiky fashion as naruto and wears a black jumpsuit.)

Get back here you demons. A villager shouted.

No! Leave us alone .Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ha! The demons think we're going let roam our village without teaching them a lesson? a chunnin said.

With no where to run the two boys were beaten, stabbed,and finally. Hey look there's a waterfall no way the demon twins would survive. said. an anbu.

Yeah let's throw them down. Said an jonin. Throw them throw them. Chanted the mob. Any last words demons before you go back to hell? said the chunnin

Hiro thank you for being my brother i love you said Naruto with tears runnig down his eyes

Thank you Naruto and me too replied Hiro

You don't even know to love damn monsters put them out of their the villager

After throwing Naruto and Hiro down the waterfall the mob went back to the village to celebrate

Unknown Loacation:

And so it the mysterious man looking at Naruto and Hiro's inconsious forms.

Who is he? find out next time on dragons and foxes

Hey it's been a while i am going new chapters when i have the time don't worry peace and love.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 6 years since Naruto and I fell to that unknown location when they woke up which was two weeks later we learned the name of the man.His name was Hagoromo and he began our training under him.Naruto learned to master the Kyuubi's chakra and after beating his inner darkness,he learned Kyuubi's name which was Kurama.We got back the yin half with the help of Minato's soul and got both his chakra and soul by taking it from fire country monks and the shinigami ,overall Kurama felt better and we did the same thing for Reiibi i learned his name was Wyvern,the dragon king of light and his dark half's name is Onaga,dragon king of darkness.when they merged he became Bahamut,the ultimate dragon king and he gave me Ddraig,the red dragon of domination and Albion the white dragon domination.Naruto and i were given the dragons and foxes summons.After 6 years,it was time to go back home.

* * *

"Thanks Hagoromo sensei".I said

"Oh you're welcome but before you go i'm going to give you one last gift".Said Hagoromo

"What is it"?Asked Naruto

"You will receive half of my power for you see Naruto you are the reincarnation of my son Ashura who later reincarnated himself in your Shodaime hokage.Same for Hiro who is the reincarnation of Indra who reincarnated himself in Madara Uchiha, these powers will be yours.Use them wisely".Said the sage as he put his hands on Naruto and i chest and both boys felt the power coursed through them

"Now good luck".Said the sage as Naruto and i vanished before his eyes

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi had yet to find the Uzumaki twins it's been 6 years since they disappeared.No one has said anything about it.All hope seemed lost when suddenly they both appeared in front of him.

"Naruto,Hiro is that you"?Asked the old man

"Yeah it's us we're back".Said the blonde jinchuuriki suspicious of him

"And we know about our parents you better have a good explanation for this shit you pulled on us". I said to him in anger

"Hiro Naruto let me explain back then we were defenseless against the enemies of both your parents I did this to protect you.Said Hiruzen

" Save it Sandaime-sama we don't care for your excuses and your lies. All this time you lied,denied us the truth.No more bullshit you're going to give us our inheritance,you're going to tell the truth about what happened 12 years ago no sugarcoating it,no denying it and no lies.Lastly but not least we're going to live in our parents'estate and when we go shopping everything will be free as of the 13 years understood? Otherwise,we'll go to enemy villages and help them reduce this village to a pile of ashes that will scatter in the wind".I said to him.He just looked down in shame and handed everything that belonged to us.

Good now let's go Naruto we wasted enough time here I said to him.

Hiruzen quickly got into it,he called and explained everything to both councils and the village in the end of the day, all the villagers and shin obis begged Naruto and me forgiveness we both reluctantly forgave them and explained them it will be a long time before the two of us completely forgave them.They nodded in understanding of this.

* * *

(Training ground 44 night time)

Me and Naruto were looking for Mizuki since we caught wind of him stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing and we decided to kill him and speaking of him, he was there looking at the scroll with a crazy look and laughing like a maniac.

"Finally you're mine now i can go get myself a nice sum of money and get the power that Orochimaru-sama promised me". Says Mizuki.

" That's if you can get out of here alive huh Mizuki-teme"?I ask as both me and Naruto glare at him he just chuckle.

"What makes you two think that i can be defeated that easily huh you damn demon brats". Mizuki says confidently and arrogantly.

" Well then enough chit chat let's do this".Naruto shouts

"Alright then show me what you can do demon brat". Mizuki says

In less than a minute, Mizuki was dead by being beaten to death by shadow clones and Iruka came,the uzumaki twins were reading the scroll and learned a few justus.

" Alright boys close your eyes it's a suprise".Iruka says and we both close our eyes.He tells us to open them again and when we did,he told us touch our foreheads we did and look at each other we see a konoha headband on our forehead.

"As of now you're both shinobi of the leaf i can honestly say i'm proud of you and your parents would be too". Iruka says we both cry tears of joy and we say thank you to him and leave the forest.

* * *

After eating a good ton of ramen,we reach our house and quickly go to sleep reaching the land of dreams.

* * *

(Unknown location…)

Nine holograms, 9 men and 1 woman stands discussing about their goals when they all leave,only the man and are remaining.

" Are you sure about our goal?what makes you think that it will succeed?our spies tells us that the reibii and kyubii jinchurikii are on mid chunin level as they just defeated chunin by the name of Mizuki.I just want to be sure that we're doing this with no turning point".Says the woman

"Yes i'm sure they are no threat for i am…God.Says the man as his eyes glows purple in the dark.

* * *

END

WOW it's been a year since i upload this sorry i just had writer's block for this chapter but it's coming slowly but i hope you guys enjoy this. Review,Favorite and Follow.

KURAMA OUT!!!


	3. Konoha's prime

Hey kurama here with a new chapter of dragons and foxes.

Hope you enjoy this.

Summary:Naruto and Hiro gets konoha more power and meets two people lwho they thought lost to them. Can they figure who are they in time or are they doomed to never figure who are they behind the mask?

Let's begin

* * *

( _Six months later)_

It's six months since we got back and the truth has been revealed,things are looking great for us. We asked that Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru,who was being controlled by the Akatsuki and Itachi comes back and that request was granted. Next we infiltrated ROOT and found out that Danzo has been planning a coup against Jiji but we quickly dealt with him by using a loyalty seal on Danzo,took his mutated arm and saved all the orphans and the ROOT shinobi who were reinstated back in ANBU and gave Itachi Shisui's sharingan and since he had the other one,it gave him the eternal mangekyo sharingan and began his training in mastering it. Sasuke was more humble now that his brother's back. We also got the Bijuus back in Konoha and the jinchuuriki followed, tired of their lifestyle from Utakata's point of view. We used Rinne rebirth to revive the Uchiha and Senju clan back to life and are currently searching for any Uzumaki survivors and so far we found Karin Uzumaki. We also got the seven swordsmen of the mist in konoha.

We also became genin and passed the chunin exams so now we're chunin along with Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino.

* * *

(Line break)

Me and Naruto are sitting next to each other at ichiraku with nothing to do since we already ate our ramen and so,we decide to go back home and get some sleep.

* * *

(Next day)

Me and Naruto are training when a ANBU shows up and tells us to go see the Hokage and disappears in shushin and we both do it as well

We find Hiruzen with a man and a woman.

"Hey Gramps what's going on and who are these two?" Naruto asks him.

"Hello Naruto and Hiro it's been so long since we last saw each other" the woman says as she gives us a hug.

"Lady, answer my brother's question or i'm gonna bury your body six feet underground" I say as she laughs and punches me on my head.

"Is that how you've been raised,Hiro? how to threaten your own mother like she's the incarnation of Madara himself" The woman says asy eyes widen and i realize who these two are.

"You can't be them. They died 13 years ago" I shout at them,in denial.

"I'm sorry but we are your parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and i hope we can go back to being a family" Kushina says as i do one thing that's possible in this situation,i faint.

* * *

END!

Sorry i took so long with this and it's short. for those who are shocked about Kushina and Minato being alive there's a flashback for this next chapter.

Peace and Love

KURAMA OUT!


	4. Chapter 4:Epilogue

Hey kurama here with a new chapter of dragons and foxes.

Hope you enjoy this.

Sumarry:Naruto and Hiro meet their parents and get ready for the war but the question is who will win?

Let's begin!

* * *

( _Now_ )

And so,Minato and Kushina explain how they both survive the bijuu attack by both using blood and shadow clones and while the clone go fight the masked man,the original go stop kyuubi and realize that the akatsuki is bound to strike at any times,we decided that we will have to be prepared and so,we give Sasuke a red Rinnegan which he puts in his right eye and give him the snake summoning scroll and teach him his own sage mode and thanks to Jugo,we make him a new curse mark that he can use without any problems and all the way to level 2,we help Jugo control his urges and we give him the snake summoning scrolls that he can benefit from it,we give Suigetsu a copy of the seven swords of the mist and have our mom and the rest of the Uzumaki clan teach Karin of the clan and how to use the chakra chains and now, we were for the akatsuki to show up.

* * *

( _Two weeks later Amegakure:akatsuki base_ )

We all stood in front of the base of the akatsuki along with Minato and Kushina who were in front of us when suddenly,the akatsuki including Kabuto and Orochimaru shows up with an army of Zetsus,Obito and Madara and so,we all charge at the akatsuki and we begin the battle. The 5 kages,including Hashirama,Tobirama,Jiraya,Tsunade,Might Guy and the edo tensei kages go fight Madara while Minato,Kushina,Mito,the other jinchuuriki and Kakashi go fight Obito and we and the the rookie twelve fight the akatsuki and thanks to a few tailed beast bomb,we kill the akatsuki,the zetsu army and Orochimaru and Kabuto who we manage to trap in Tobirama's genjustu,infinite darkness and Minato and Kakashi manage to convince Obito to join us and he stands with his two mangekyo sharingan since Madara took the other rinnegan during the fight and me,Naruto and Sasuke activate our six paths power and Hashirama activate sage mode and we begin to fight Madara but even with the power boost,dude wouldn't die and we decide to the next best thing,trap Madara in the two worst genjustus ever,the nyan cat and Rock Lee and Might guy's genjustu and needless to say,that it worked just like a charm and so me,Sasuke and Naruto use our most strongest just with me firing my **Ultimate Dragon Tail** **ed Beast Bomb,** Sasuke firing his **Indra's** **arrow** and Naruto firing his **Six paths:Ultra Big-ball Rasenshuriken** and with the help of the other shining who fire a **Fire style:Great Fire Anhilation Water style: Water Encampment Wall,Earth style:Earth Sandwich,Wind style: Vacuum Blast and Lightning style: Black Lightning and along Bloddline user's strongest justu and with Hashirama's True Several Thousand Hands along Moegi and Yamato backing him up with Wood Style:Nativity of a sea of trees** and with that, Madara Uchiha,The ghost of the Uchiha died by our hands.

* * *

( _Epilogue_ )

10 years after Madara and the Akatsuki's defeat,Naruto became the 7th hokage after Kakashi was made 6th hokage and he also married Ino with whom he promised to have a child with,got a son named Boruto who didn't resent his father being hokage but wanted to follow in Sasuke's footsteps. Sasuke married Haku and got a daughter named Sarada who not only had the sharingan and but also had the ice release and Hiro married Hinata and got a son named Hizashi who is named after her late uncle and with the son being unbeatable in kenjustu,ninjustu,taijustu and genjustu and Hiro left Konoha since a man showed up and asked him to become his champion and Hiro accepted it,stating that this way,he could protect his family rest all lived happily ever after.

* * *

( _Unknown place)_

We see a man looking at the sleeping forms of Hiro Uzumaki,Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou and looking at 5 other people.

"Good five down and five to go"Said the man who kept staring at Hiro Uzumaki,Sora Yagami,Nathan Phoenix,Nathan Macgrath and Shinji Hyoudou.

* * *

END!

There this is officially the end of Dragon and Foxes and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Stay away from the coranavirus people.

Review, Favorite and Follow!

Kurama Out!


End file.
